Neon Genesis Disgaea: Hell on Earth
by Authoritarial Intent
Summary: Through a combination of bad luck and general stupidity, Overlord Laharl and his assorted minions get catapulted into Tokyo 3. The only question is, can it withstand the wrath of an Overlord?
1. Chapter 1: A little off course

_**Neon Genesis Disgaea: Hell on Earth.**_

_**Chapter 1: A little off course**_

The Netherworld…

A lawless world, filled with vicious monsters, ruled over by great and terrible demons…The Overlords.

Within the dread castle of Overlord Laharl…

"What's taking so long? Get that Gate open!" Roared a blue haired youth, clad in red shorts and a large red scarf.

"L-lord Laharl, these things take time, you know." Squeaked a sable haired man garbed in priestly robes.

"I don't want your excuses! Get it open now!"

"Laharl, please! You're scaring him! Apologize!" admonished a young blonde girl in a white dress.

"…Just get it open, would you..." Laharl mumbled, stalking off.

" I..I-I'm s-sorry for th-the inc-convience, M-miss…"

"It's alright. Laharl isn't very patient, so he's not easy to deal with right now. But he won't do anything bad to you, don't worry." Flonne's tone soothed the inexperienced Gatekeeper.

"Al-alright, Miss Flonne. I shall endeavour to get the gate open as quickly as possible….Where d-did lord Laharl want to go again?"

"Ummmm…I think it was called…Ummm…." Flonne's tone rapidly grew unsure.

"M-Miss Flonne?"

"No, I know what it was!...It started with a Tok, and there was a number in it….Uhhhmmmm…"

"-FLONNE! WHERE ARE YOU?" Yelled Laharl.

"Oh, I better go see what Laharl wants. Good luck, Mr Gatekeeper!" Flonne said, before running off.

"Th-thank you for the help, miss Flonne. It-shouldn't take-" The Gatekeeper began.

"-IS THAT DAMN GATE OPEN YET!" Thundered Laharl.

_Lord Laharl is just as loud as they said!… But assured me he wouldn't do anything too terrib-_

"IF THAT GATE ISN'T OPEN IN THE NEXT MINUTE, I'M CUTTING YOUR SALARY!"

_Oh. Damn._

"Alright…It starts with a 'tok' and there's a number in it…" _What's this? Tokyo-3? But…this is a human city! What would Lord Laharl want here?_

"L-lord Laharl?"

"WHAT?"

"I-I'm wondering why you would go here, sir. I-"

"NEVERMIND WHY, DAMMIT! JUST OPEN THE GATE!"

"Y-Yes sir!"

_Okay. I can do this, I studied my whole life for this. Just focus on the energy and-_

The grand double doors slam open, revealing a furious Laharl, flanked by his vassals.

"STOP STALLING, DAMN YOU!"

"GAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

A burst of mystical energy flares up, blinding everyone in the room. When it clears, there stands an open gate, waiting and ready.

"Took you long enough, Gatekeeper."

"I'm s-sorry, L-Lord Laharl. I was having…difficulties."

Laharl walked right up to the Gatekeeper, grinning the whole way.

"Well then… next time,_ don't_ have them." Laharl turned and strode towards the gate, leaving the Gatekeeper cowering on the cold floor.

"Hey, Flonne." A red haired girl in short shorts

"Yes, Etna?"

"Did you get that DVD you ordered? Tokyo Ninja 3 or whatever it was?"

"I think it came in the mail today. Jennifer and I are going to watch it later. Do you want to join us?

"Eh, It's not like I'm doing anything important today."

"**The Forces of Evil shall feel our Defender Spirit!**"

"And now our pet human's here. Great."

"Would you all quit your babbling? We have an important mission to accomplish. Now let's go!"

"G-good luck, Lord Laharl."

Laharl and co vanished through the gate, leaving the gatekeeper alone.

_... I don't think I've ever heard of a city called Tokyo-3. So why would Lord Laharl go to a human city? _His foot brushed against something. _A package? I wonder who it's for. Let's see…_

"Tokyo Ninja 3? For…?"

_Wait a minute….Ms Flonne said there was a Tok and a number in the…._

"…I'm doomed."

The Dead Sea Scrolls held much knowledge. How to construct the Eva's, the functions of the Lance of Longinus, even a timeline of the angels and their powers.

Nowhere did the scrolls mention a green _penguin_ able to go toe-to-toe with an Angel and _win_.

"Fuyutsuki."

"Yes, Ikari?"

"The Scenario requires…Adjustment."

Ritsuko Akagi, the blonde head of project E, sighed. Everyone else had already gone home, but she was still in her sterile office, poring over the readings from the angel battle.

_I should review the footage again. Maybe I've missed something._

Her monitor crackled to life, calling up the day's Angel battle.

…No, the cyborg penguin was still punching a hole through the angel, while the Eva lay against the mountainside like a pile of junk.

Ritsuko sighed, quickly switching to other videos of their 'guests'.

There was the blue-haired brat, attempting to cow Gendo, and failing miserably.

There was the blonde girl, attempting to cheer up the Third Child, and failing miserably.

And there was the red haired girl, attempting to rile up the First Child, and failing miserably.

While they all had red eyes, no AT fields were detected when they attacked the Fourth Angel, so they probably weren't Nephilim.

Ritsuko cursed, shutting off the computer. There wasn't anything that she could think of that could explain these..._things_. Besides, she could think about it tomorrow, after a nice dinner, a hot bath, and some real sleep. Ritsuko broke into a laugh, remembering the blue haired boy's utter shock when Misato snuck up on him. _Wonder if I could get her and that Jennifer girl to double team that cocky little boy._

Though, as Ritsuko walked to her car, there was just one thing bothering her...

_What did that Etna girl mean by 'hacking your title'?_

(The next day)

Laharl wandered through the metal halls of Nerv. He had successfully escaped from the purple haired woman, who _had _to be a Succubus in disguise…Unfortunately; this had come at a cost.

He was _utterly_ lost.

"Why can't this damn place have maps? They fight giant monsters! There's no need to confound a human opponent!" A technician walked up to Laharl, intent on helping him, or at least calming him, until Laharl punched the wall, leaving a beach ball-sized crater in the solid steel. The technician immediately ran back to his station. Someone_ else_ could deal with the petulant death-machine. Section Two continued to shadow him…from the safety of the cameras.

_This place is a damned maze! Who would build something like this? Half of these corridors are dead ends! I should just blow a hole in the roof and leave that way…Hang on, that might drop the whole thing on me, and it's not worth trying to dig myself out. Besides, Flonne would probably yell at me._

So lost in thought was Laharl, he didn't notice the power failure…until he walked right into a wall.

"Oh great, now where…am…I?" The room was incredibly dark. He couldn't even see his hands…and someone else was here.

"Is there someone in here? Show yourself immediately!"

Nothing.

"You know, hiding won't save you. Lets see where you-"

A pair of eyes blazed to life, staring at him.

"GAH! W-what the hell are you?"

The eyes offered no response, merely continuing to stare at him.

"…No re-response, huh!...Well, lets see just what you are, then!"

A ball of light flared into existence, illuminating the entire room in bright light.

When Laharl opened his eyes, he saw exactly what had been staring at him.

He wished he hadn't.

OMAKE!

_Mad Scientists are the best scientists_

This was it. He was going to die. Shinji Ikari knew that he would die here. Against a gigantic monster, that was currently whipping him with plasma. And if he died, that meant everyone else would too.

He _couldn't_ let that happen.

And so, summoning every bit of energy he had, he gripped the controls as tightly as he could, and a single word rang out…

"**EXPERIMENT!"**

"Mao, don't you think you went a little overboard?"

"Quiet, Beryl! My methods are flawless!"

"So you know why we're in the middle of nowhere?"

"What are you talking about, Beryl? We …the…Where are we?"

"Beats me. Maybe you could've asked that monster. Oh wait, you blew it up."

"Sh-Shut up! This is merely a minor setbac-…Is that…what I think it is?"

"What are you talking about, Mao?"

"IT IS! A GIANT ROBOT!"

"Oh boy, here he goes."

"Cybernetic Implants! Modular Armour! Maybe it transforms, or has hidden weapons!"

"Mao, stop it. You're drooling."

"SILENCE! I've made my decision! I'm taking it back with me!"

"Mao, wait! It won't fit through the gate!"

"I'LL MAKE IT FIT!"

"What…What the _hell_ just happened!" Said an extremely confused Misato Katsuragi.

"That…That white haired Bastard just stole Unit 01! HOW?" Roared an equally confused Ritsuko.

Ignoring the clamouring bridge below, Fuyutsuki turned to the Commander.

"Now what, Ikari?" he inquired plainly.

Gendo merely put his head in his hands, and cried.


	2. Chapter 2: Problems in Management

**_Chapter Two: Problems in Management._**

Shinji Ikari opened the door to his sparse and bedroom and flopped down on his bed. Today had been weird, but he was soon going to relax to the soft sounds of classical musi-

_Skritch._

…_And the tape broke._ _Great._

Shinji groaned, putting his head in his hands. Everything seemed to be going wrong. He had been horribly beaten up by the Angel (He still had the burn marks from its plasma whips), before those people had come and beaten the Angel to a pulp. Then he was stuck in the hospital while Dr. Akagi checked him over, grumbling about how the newcomers had made NERV look like useless idiots. (He had tried to argue that as long as the angels died, it wasn't important who did it, but one frosty glare from her shut him up.)

And now, when he had _finally _gotten home, to the sweet relief of music, his SDAT had broken.

_Well, at least this day can't get any worse._

"Hey, dood."

_Silly me._

Shinji's gaze slowly swung up from his hands.

There was a…purple and white penguin, wearing a pouch and looking at him expectantly.

"You okay, dood? You look like you're gonna faint or something."

He blinked. Nope, still there, and starting to look rather impatient.

"Look, dood. If you don't have anything for me to do, I'm just gonna go watch TV, okay?"

"Wh-Who are you, and why are you here?" _This is probably Misato's attempt at a prank or something._

"Me? I'm Amos, and…well, Etna's…kinda hired us out, dood." Replied the squeaky voiced penguin.

"Why would she do that?"

"Well, apparently this place doesn't accept HL (Hell) as currency, and Etna needs to eat."

"Why did you let her do that? Why not make her work for her own money?"

"…If you knew what Master Etna's like, you wouldn't be asking that, dood."

The repartee between human and demon penguin stopped abruptly as the other resident of the apartment walked past the open door.

_Pen-Pen?_ _Well, I guess since he's a penguin, and this guy's a…penguin too, they should get along fine._

Shinji Ikari turned to see Amos backed up against the wall, wide eyed and shivering.

_..Or not._

(The next day)

Flonne left at 7:00 am for the site of the fourth Angel battle, intent on finding the Dimensional gate so they could go home.

…That was twelve hours ago.

"Oh, where could it be? I'm sure it was somewhere around here…" Flonne was confused. She was sure it had been around here somewhere…

"Found it yet, Flonne?" Said Etna cheerfully.

Flonne immediately tripped, falling into the EVA-shaped crater in the process.

"huh. Hey Flonne, you okay down there?"

"owwwwwww….I think so…" A distant voice groaned. "huh? What's this? Hey, I think this..is…"

Etna was mildly curious. _Flonne should've come back out by now. _"Flonne, what's going on?"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" A cry of pure anguish answered her.

Etna immediately leapt into the crater, racing towards the small speck that was Flonne.

"FLONNE! Are you…what are you crying about?"

"I…We….W-we…" Flonne was barely able to get a word out without breaking back into sobs.

"We WHAT, Flonne?" Etna bit out sweetly, trying very hard not to strangle her.

"WE CAN'T GO BACK!" Flonne yelled, her sobbing weakly returning.

"What the hell are you talking about? We can just go back through the Base Panel. You know that!"

Flonne raised a slightly trembling hand and pointed to the base panel.

Or rather, a ruined Base Panel.

All in all, Etna took the news much better than Flonne.

There were just a few extra craters in the valley come morning.

(Hours Later)  
_mrrghful….h-huh…? Wh-where am I?_

"…What you're asking for is impossible, Commander. You can't just splice alien genetic code into a human's DNA and expect it to work!"

_H-hey, that sounds like Sempai! So, does that mean I'm at NERV? But, where am I then?_

"I have faith in your abilities, Doctor."

_That's the commander! I have to be at NERV! But why is it so dark? And…Why can't I move?_

"…Even if these…'things' are capable of mixing with human DNA, it would take years before any clone would be viable!"

"Hgffl! Hgfl!"

_Help! Help!...Why can't I say anything?_

"That will not be an issue, Doctor."

"That doesn't matter! This is utterly inhumane! I refuse!" There was a muffled thump, and the sound of a door slamming.

"Very well, doctor…"

Maya couldn't hear anything else, but what she had heard didn't fill her with confidence.

_Oh my god! The Commander's gone crazy! He's gonna do some crazy genetic experiment on me! But why? ...Wait…Sempai said it would take years for any gene therapy to work…But he's acting like time's not a problem…Well, if Sempai won't do it, then I'm probably safe. He'd never get anyone as smart as Sempai!- _

"…Do you understand, Doctor?"

_Wha?_

"Of course, sir. I am concerned about finding a proper subject, though."

"That will not be an issue, Doctor."

_Oh no…Sempai, you couldn't…_

"Really? What solution did you have in mind?"

There was a muffled clicking sound, and the wall slid away, bathing Maya in harsh, blinding white light.

_W-whats going on? _

"I expect you to start immediately, Doctor."

_Wait… Is this…about those people who showed up earlier?_

"Yes, Commander." The doctor turned towards Maya, the backlighting masking her features.

_S-Sempai?_

The doctor walked over to the bound Maya, the girl struggling harder and harder to get free the closer the faceless thing got.

_S-Sempai! Please, stop this!_

A needle slid out of the wall next to the doctor. She picked it up, and began to fill it with what looked like blood to the frightened girl. The doctor detached it from the wall, and walked right in front of Maya.

"Thank you, Maya. You've been such a great help to NERV. Don't worry, your family will be well compensated for your sacrifice. "

The doctor stuck the needle in Maya's arm, and the whole world went dark.

_You're…not… S..Sem…pai…he…l…p…_

Ritsuko watched as Maya struggled wildly in the restraints, transforming into a monster before her very eyes.

_Forgive me, Maya…_

Misato whistled cheerfully as she walked into the control room. It had been a great morning. The…'Prinny' was a little hard to get used to, but it was very good company. She couldn't understand why it wouldn't go near the fridge, though.

She spied Ritsuko slumped over a desk, snoring away. Her lips split into a grin as she slowly crept up to Ritsuko, until….

**"HEY,RITZ!"**

Ritsuko fell out of the chair, eyes wide as she backed up against the desk. Then, understanding dawned on her face, followed by simmering anger. The technicians snickered openly as Ritsuko got up.

"What is wrong with you, Misato? I almost had a heart attack!"

"Well, I had to wake you up, Ritz. It wouldn't be fair, otherwise."

"What? What are you talking about?"

"You were sitting in Maya's desk, Ritz."

"I-I was?"

"Yeah. Come to think of it, where is Maya? She's usually here bright and early."

_Oh god…did…did that really happen? Oh god, -_

"Oh, Maya? She called in sick. She's got a stomach-ache."

_Oh thank god._

"Ah, well I guess she's earned a day off or two, right?" Misato's grin looked a little unsure.

"Yeah, I guess she has. I have some…reports to file in my office, so if you'll excuse me…" Ritsuko pushed past Misato and walked to her office.

Once inside, she collapsed against the nearest wall and started breathing heavily.

"She's okay, she's okay. It was just a nightmare, that's all. I didn't stick her in a cell, and turn her into some horrific monster. Yeah, it was just a nightmare…" Ritsuko repeated, slowly beginning to calm down. She stayed like this for another ten minutes, before slowly straightening up and walking to her desk.

" I suppose I should get _some_ work done, aheh…" Ritsuko chuckled, before turning on her monitor. Her heart froze as she read the text on-screen.

**_Project Tartarus:_**

**_Subject: Maya. I _**

**_Read latest report? (Y/N)_**

"No…

Her heart sank like a rock as she typed 'Y'.

Ten minutes later, she was vomiting in the trash can under her desk.

**_Wrong M, Sir._**

"…Do you understand, Doctor?"

_Mrrph…huh..?...What did I drink…wh-where am I?_

"Of course, sir. I am concerned about finding a proper subject, though."

"That will not be an issue, Doctor."

_What's…oh god, my head…_

"Really? What did you have in mind?"

There was a muffled clicking sound, and the wall slid away, bathing Misato in harsh, blinding white light.

_AHHHHHHH! TURN IT OFF! TURN IT OFF! _

"I expect you to start immediately, Doctor."

_WHY AREN'T YOU LISTENING TO ME?_

"Yes, Commander." The doctor turned towards Misato, the backlighting masking her features.

_OH GOD THE PAAAAAAAIIIIIINNNNNN!_

The doctor walked over to the bound Misato, the woman struggling harder and harder to get free the closer the faceless doctor got.

_"_Er…Commander? Are you sure this is the right person? This doesn't look like Ms. Ibuki…"

"It doesn't matter. Do it anyway."

A needle slid out of the wall next to the doctor. She picked it up, and began to fill it with what looked like blood. The doctor detached it from the wall, and walked right in front of Misato.

"Er... Alright, sir. Well…umm…Thank you, Maya…? You've been such a…great help to NERV. To all of us. Don't worry, your family will be well compensated for your sacrifice. "

The doctor stuck the needle in Misato's arm, and the headache suddenly went away!

_Oh man…That feels so much better…wait, now my back is itching. _Misato sat up on the table, easily tearing through the steel restraints. The doctor backpedalled away from the rapidly transforming Misato.

"Was this supposed to happen, Commander? "

_Scritch, Scritch. Ah, that feels so much…Huh? Now something's stuck to my back…wait, I can move the things on my back? Cool! Wait, now my heads itching._

Gendo watched as bat wings and a tail proceeded to tear out of Misato's back, with the woman seemingly none the wiser. Dr. Oldbright just fainted.

_Huh. The itching's stopped. Wonder- Do I have horns on my head? Just what happened last night?_

Misato looked up to see the Commander backed against the wall.

"Oh, hey Commander. What're you doing in my apartment?" Misato asked, the tail behind her swishing lazily.

Gendo was surprisingly quick to find his voice. "You are not in your…apartment. You are at NERV." The commander said plainly, trying very hard to stay calm.

Misato raised an eyebrow. "I'm at NERV? What was I _doing_ last night?" Misato's hand brushed against the wall, leaving inch deep trenches in the stainless steel."...Er, commander? You okay?" Gendo was white as a sheet.

"It's nothing, Captain. In fact, take the day off. You've earned it." Gendo said quickly.

"Really? Thank you, Commander!" Misato said happily, skipping out of the room.

Gendo slumped against the wall, and looked over at the unconscious Dr. Oldbright.

"…At least I know it works…"


	3. Chapter 3: Overlord's Fall

**_Chapter 3: Overlord's Fall._**

"This is unacceptable, Ikari." Intoned one of the monoliths.

Gendo sat in the darkened room, surrounded by the imposing monoliths of SEELE.

Imposing to anyone else, that is. For Gendo, they were a joke.

"The Angel had to be defeated." Gendo's tone was perfectly level.

"The cost of repairs to the Evangelion alone could bankrupt a small country." SEELE 05 accused.

"Perhaps we would be better served to look into other weapons against the Angels." SEELE 07 threatened.

"The Evangelion is the only weapon that can stand against an Angel." Gendo replied calmly.

"Perhaps. However, the rest of this meeting does not concern you, Ikari." SEELE 10 responded.

The monoliths blinked out one by one, until only the red monolith of Keel Lorenz, SEELE 01, remained.

"Remember, Ikari. You are not indispensable." Keel warned, before vanishing.

Gendo snorted._ Let the fools play their game, hiding behind false fronts and empty threats. When the time comes, I shall hold a power far beyond them._

Gendo typed a password into his computer, and a small panel opened next to his right hand. Inside was a small photograph of himself, Yui, and his son, standing in front of a Sakuya tree. All three were smiling happily.

Gendo allowed himself a tiny smile, before closing the panel and setting his features back to the stone mask he always wore.

Gendo pressed a button on his desk. "Dr. Oldbright."

Within a few minutes, a black haired, forty something woman entered. Wearing a white labcoat, blue skirt and a black shirt, Dr. Odia Oldbright stood at attention.

"Commander. What can I do for you?" The woman said calmly, a slight French accent accompanying her words.

"What is the status of project Tartarus?" Gendo asked curtly.

"The subject has attempted to escape four times, proving itself extremely deadly and immune to any weapon short of tank shot in the process. It has slaughtered substantial numbers of Section Two, and it is showing increasing resistance to sedatives." Dr. Oldbright's tone was clinical as she listed who Maya had killed or injured.

"Irrelevant. Is it controllable?" Gendo asked plainly.

"Unknown, sir. We do know that it won't attack anyone that doesn't directly provoke it, so it is possible it is still intelligent. However, we would need someone the subject was attached to. Dr. Akagi may be useful in that regard."

Gendo stood up. "How so, doctor?"

"It is known among the bridge crew that Ms. Ibuki had a bit of a crush on Dr. Akagi. However, I do not know if would be…willing...to aid us."

"Akagi is her mother's daughter. She will acquiesce to our requirements…" Gendo stated.

"Or…?" Dr. Oldbright asked languidly.

"Or she will join Ibuki."

* * *

(at the same time; Inside Misato's Apartment Block)

Flonne was worried. Ever since they had taken over the apartment block as their living quarters, Laharl had spent nearly all his time watching TV or playing videogames. Right now, however, Laharl was staring intently at a wall, ignoring Flonne's every attempt to talk to him.

"Laharl? Are you okay?" Flonne said, for the seventh time. _Why won't he respond? He's never been like this! Maybe I should get Etna and-_

"I'm fine, Flonne." Laharl said flatly.

"Ah! L-Laharl, are you sur-"

" I'm. fine. Flonne." Laharl bit out, not once taking his gaze off the wall.

"You've been staring at the wall for five hours! That's _not_ fine!" Flonne yelled angrily. "Now tell me what's wrong!"

"Nothing's wrong…Don't give me that look. I just needed to…think, that's all." Laharl finally turned to face Flonne, though he didn't meet her gaze.

"Stop lying to me!"

"I'm not lying. I really just needed to think."

"Laharl!" _Ugh, this isn't working! I need to get him to come clean so I can help him! Doesn't he trust me enough to...Trust...That's it! It'll hurt him...But it'll be a lot worse if I don't do it now!_

"Laharl..." Flonne's tone was filled with sadness, immediately catching Laharl's attention.

"Hm?...Why are you crying?" Laharl's tone was flat, but now it held a spark of curiosity.

"I...I thought you trusted...m-me..." Flonne's voice was dangerously close to breaking into sobs.

"Wh-what are you talking about? I...do trust you." Laharl was getting the sinking feeling that he was being played, and there was nothing he could do about it, but at least he had the decency to look shocked.

"Then why can't you tell me anything? Why do you keep lying to me every time I try to help you?"

"Th-that's not it, Flonne. It's...I..." Laharl stammered, forcibly dodging Flonne's gaze every time she tried to look him in the eye.

"Laharl-!"

******

The angelic guilt trip was interrupted by a distant siren wail. Laharl and Flonne looked at the window, and noticed a giant blue diamond floating off in the distance.

"Another one of those Angels, huh? Looks different from the last one." Laharl slowly walked to the door, opening it before turning to face Flonne. "Come on. I doubt those humans can fight off something like that on their own." Laharl strode through the door, leaving Flonne alone with her thoughts.

_Laharl…what happened to you?_

* * *

"Ma'am! The Fifth Angel is overtop Tokyo-3!" Shigeru Aoba yelled, eyes focused on the monitor in front of him.

"Alright then! Prepare to Launch Unit-01!"

"Belay that order, Captain."

"What? Why, Commander?"

"It appears our guest is intent on engaging the Angel first. Let him do that, so we may learn of its capabilities.

"...Yes, sir. Alright, you heard him! Delay Unit-01's launch!" Misato yelled, glancing towards the Commander as she did so. _I hope you know what you're doing, sir._

* * *

The Octahedral form of Ramiel, the Angel of Thunder floated over the city of Tokyo 3. It's streets were deserted, and none stood against the gigantic Octahedron's approach…save one.

"These guys are afraid of a giant Geo Symbol? AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! This is gonna be easy!" Laharl laughed evilly, perched on top of a building. He grinned as Ramiel came within a hundred feet of him.

"WROAAAAAAAAH!" Laharl roared. The ground began to shake as massive globes of red light rose up, surrounding the Angelic Octahedron.

"BITE THE DUST!" At Laharl's command, the globes promptly slammed into the Angel of Thunder and exploded, shrouding it in fire and smoke...that blew away to reveal a completely unharmed Angel.

"WHAT? My Overlord's Wrath didn't work?"

_"Reading a high Energy reaction inside the Angel!"_

"Fine, then I'll just-**!"**

Laharl screamed in pain as his entire body began cooking under the Angel's particle beam. His scarf vanished in an instant, and the sword he carried began melting in his hand, covering his legs in molten metal . The road below sagged, and broke apart mere moments after his sword had melted, sending both him and the molten remnants of the building into the hole.

Thankfully, that was when he fell unconscious.

* * *

"…This is bad." Misato watched the results of Laharl's attack on the fifth Angel, grimacing as the boy was roasted by the Angel's return shot.

"Definitely. These guys tore through the last Angel, and _this_ one just pasted their leader!" Makoto Hyuga said, staring wide eyed at the destruction caused by Ramiel's attack.

Misato turned to Ritsuko. "Hey Ritz, you know that prototype you were building?"

Ritsuko frowned in confusion. "Prototype? You mean the MK-03? …But it's not complete yet, Misato. Besides, even it was, it doesn't have nearly enough power to break through this thing's AT Field and-"

"Ma'am! The AT Field is strengthening around the target!" Aoba yelled in panic.

**"What?"** Both Ritsuko and Misato snapped. Aoba gestured to the main screen, and Misato's breathe caught in her throat.

Onscreen, the AT-Field that had flashed into view for a split second to guard against Laharl's attack was visible again, and it was growing brighter. Ramiel was soon hidden behind a barrier of bright purple hexagons.

"The Angel has started drilling into the Geofront!" Makoto shouted, fear evident in his voice.

At Makoto's cry, the entire bridge fell into confusion. The bridge was filled with a cacophony of shouts, tears, and screams.

Ritsuko turned to Misato, dread written all over her face. "Misato…"

Misato's face was set in grim determination. "We've got our work cut out for us."

* * *

(?)

"Mrrrgh…What..? Wh-where am I?" Growled a voice.

"Ah, good! You're finally awake! I was starting to think I screwed up somewhere." Replied a cheery voice.

"Who are you? And why am I bound! Answer me, you wretch!"

"Hmmm…Seems you're a little pushy today. Eh, I can fix that."

*ZZZZZRRRRRRRRTTTTTTTTTT*

"GRRRAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGHHHHHHH!"

"Now, you want to try that sentence again?"

"Could you…_please_…tell me where I am…and who you are…

"Ahem."

"…_Sir."_

"There we go. See? Starting off on the right foot is a lot less painful, isn't it?"

"Grrrrr…."

"Sides', you should be thankful. It took a lot of resources to extricate you from your…predicament."

"What? Then this…"

"Y'know, I bet they're going **CRAZY** up there right now. Probably tearing the place apart looking for your sorry hide."

"…Why?"

"Ah, there's the million dollar question. My boss has got a job, and he thinks you're the one to do it. I personally don't know what he sees in you, what with your biggest claim to fame being starting a war between Heaven and Hell, but orders are orders."

"Rrrr…"

"Now, see, it's like this. Overlord Laharl, you know him, right? Well, seems he's gotten himself stuck on an alternate Earth, and he's trying to turn it into another Netherworld."

"…Laharl? That little bastard…!"

"Now, between you and me, I don't really care, but my boss thinks that this, is a _bad thing._ An' he wants you to go there and stop him. _Personally_. You catch my drift?"

"…And if I refuse?"

"Well, we could turn you over to Heaven or Hell. I'm sure they'd _love_ to have you back. Or we could make you a Guinea pig. Oh, and we could turn you back and start taking bits off before transforming you again. We've got a lotta options, y'know."

"…Very well. I accept."

"That's the spirit! Don't worry, we'll outfit you with what'cha need. No use wasting all that money just to have you die, right?"

"….Right…."

"Right! Well, I've got to go give the man the good news, so you can just sit tight."

As the mysterious man left the room, only one thought lay behind his rapacious grin.

_You always were a sucker, Vulcanus._

* * *

**_Omake:_**

**_Prism Power!_**

The Katsuragi household was quiet, aside from the sounds of the television.

"So for dinner tonight, I was thinking Daigaku imo…" Shinji began…right before the wall exploded.

***Kaboom***

"What was that?" Shinji screamed, tripping and falling on his back.

"When the darkness of evil is on the rise…" A red-suited man announced.

Misato immediately jumped up and drew her gun.

"We spring forth to protect humanity!...Even if they didn't ask us to!" Announced a second, slightly unsure blue-suited man.

Shinji stopped panicking when he heard that. _Even if they didn't ask? Who are these guys?_

"Our seven lights spring to the task!" Announced a (straight out of a surfer movie) yellow suited man.

Misato was confused. _Seven Lights? I guess that means I've got seven targets, but who would **announce** themselves before attacking?_

"Our Courage races at near C velocity!" Announced a very nerdy sounding green suited man.

_You've got to be kidding me… Wait, maybe this is a trick to make me lower my guard!_

"Er…I'm not really supposed to be here…" Announced a hesitant orange suited man.

_Then why would you-Dammit, Misato! Focus!_

"We're here! We cheer! With our powers combined, we are-" Announced a squeaky purple suited man.

"**Super Chroma Power Squad! Prism Rangers!" **Yelled all the voices at once.

At this point, Shinji and Misato were staring slack-jawed at the costumed people standing in the ruined wall.

"We're recruiting anyone we see, child, woman, or otherwise!" said Prism Purple.

"Get ready, recruits! For today, you shall join the-" Began Prism Green.

***Blam**Blam**Blam***

"Nooooo! Green! Yellow! Purple! You'll pay for their deaths, evil-doers!" Roared Prism Red.

"We're…not dead…" Groaned all three of the downed Prisms.

"But not now! For we are needed elsewhere! Prism Rangers…Retreat!"

The suited men quickly dispersed, with the shot ones limping after their retreating compatriots.

Shinji and Misato merely stared at their retreating forms, neither making a sound.

At last, Misato found her voice. "Who…Whose going to fix my wall…?"


	4. Chapter 4: Black Project

_**Chapter 4:**_ _**Reckless action. **_

Pain. Lots and lots of pain.

That was what Laharl knew first, followed by the sensation of being wrapped in cotton. He tried to sit up, only for the pain to quickly convince him it was a bad idea.

"Hey, I think he's waking up!"

_Flonne? What happened…Wait, I remember. That giant twin geo symbol roasted me! _Remembering his thorough humiliation at the hands of Ramiel only made his current state worse.

"I Will have my revenge!" Laharl roared.

…Or at least, tried to. Instead, what came out was unintelligible mumbling.

"Laharl, are you alright?"

"Do I look alright, you idiot?" He said, which also came out as unintelligible mumbling. His hand reached up, to remove whatever was muffling his royal proclamations, only to stop when he realized that he couldn't see anything. With a grunt, Laharl reached up and ripped off the bandages that covered his eyes.

After his eyes had taken their sweet time to adjust to the light, he opened them…and his rage was temporarily replaced with confusion. His entire body, save his eyes, was covered in bandages. _Hey…half of these aren't even put on correctly! Was this Flonne's idea or something? _He sat up again, sucking back tears as his body made its opposition to him moving clear once again.

"He's up!" Flonne was standing next to the bed, worry and exhaustion written all over her face…and Etna was sitting in a chair, reading a magazine.

"Told ya he'd be fine." Etna's face was hidden by the magazine, but her voice lacked its usual edge.

Laharl reached up and tore off the bandages covering his mouth, a few tears streaming down his cheeks as he did. "What happened?" He growled, his body making him entirely aware of what hurt and what hurt _**more**_.

"Well, you got roasted, Prince."

"Not that! I meant what did the humans do?"

"Oh, that. Apparently they're trying to build a gun to shoot the thing from a distance. So I…" Etna fell silent with shock when Laharl hopped out of the bed…and collapsed to the floor.

"Laharl? What are you doing?"

"It's s-simple. I'm going to go…check out this plan of theirs myself. Don't try to stop me." With that, Laharl stumbled out of the room.

"LAHARL! WAIT!" Flonne yelled, and ran out after him, leaving Etna alone in the room.

"...Stubborn little idiot…"

* * *

Ritsuko had known that sooner or later, she would pay for denying Gendo's command.

Which was precisely why she was so confused at the moment.

Currently, she was being led by a group of Section Two officers through Terminal Dogma, passing through many, many security checkpoints. Ritsuko watched as other scientists, all escorted by Section 2, entered and exited completely sealed rooms. _What the hell is the Commander doing down here? It's probably something to do with the visitors, but what? An enhancement for the Evangelions? But then why did he want to experiment on Maya? and why did he call me, for that matter? He put Dr. Ollette on this project, so why-?_

"This lift will take you to your destination, Dr. Akagi." One of the black-suited men said.

"Hm? Alright then." Ritsuko said, walking into the lift and turning… to see the gate shut behind her as the lift began to descend. "What the hell is this!" Ritsuko yelled, as she pushed the halt button to no effect. The lights became fewer and dimmer as the lift continued to descend. _What the hell did Gendo put down here?_

Suddenly, the lift stopped, and as the doors opened, Ritsuko got her answer.  
The hallway beyond looked like a warzone. Deep trenches scored the steel walls in random places, with entire sections missing in others. The floor had craters the size of her head smashed in it, some of them littered with what looked like shell casings. The only light to be had was from the emergency lights around the lift, their bright glow outlining the destroyed hallway in orange light. _What the hell happened here? _Ritsuko thought, stepping forward despite her instincts screaming at her to _run the hell away. _"Good god…" Ritsuko breathed as she continued to walk deeper into the ruined hallway, towards a small door lit with a single emergency light.

_Wait, what the hell am I doing? _Ritsuko stopped at the door as her survival instincts finally got through to her. _Whatever's in here probably isn't dead, since they tossed me down here alone! Am I really that worthless to him? _Ritsuko thought, desperately trying to force back tears. _What am I saying…I knew what would happen when I refused to experiment on Maya. He replaced me with Dr. Ollette, and now's he fed me to her experi-_

"I…I-I…N-no…I…didn't…"

_What...? Someone else was thrown down here too?_ Ritsuko's hand slowly reached out to the door. _This'll probably get me killed, but I can't leave, and even if I could, Gendo would probably just have me shot._ Ritsuko grasped the door handle and pulled, revealing a pitch dark room beyond. "Here goes…" Ritsuko whispered as she stepped through the door. It locked behind her, and as Ritsuko whipped around, a slight red glow caught her eye. _Oh goddammit this was a bad idea! _Ritsuko thought, pressing against the door in an attempt to hide.

As Ritsuko's eyes adjusted to the darkness, she began to see what exactly was in the room with her. The creature's arms and legs were shackled to the wall, and chains were wrapped around its torso, securing it to the wall. Its silhouette seemed mostly human, with pointed ears and six dimly glowing red blades, almost like wings, sticking out of its back the only obviously inhuman parts. _Is this... what Gendo wanted me to work on? If this is...then..._

"…What are you?" Ritsuko said. She immediately slapped a hand over her traitorous mouth, but it was too late. The experiment's head jerked up and its wings flared brightly. In an inhuman display of strength, its arms and legs tore the shackles off the wall. A moment later, the claws on its hands sliced through the chains on its torso like they were paper. And as it leapt at Ritsuko, the last thing she heard before she lost consciousness was its inhuman cry.

**"********_SEMPAI_!****"**

* * *

(Kihl Estate)

_…Hmm? What is this place? _

...Your time in this tale has come.

…_Who are you? _

Which Gender would you like to be?

_...I suppose "Boy" will be sufficient for what I must do._

And what will the world call you by?

_Hmmm...Such an important question for the Lilim...But not for a being such as I._

"Kaworu."

A worthy name for such a noble soul.

_...Perhaps._

I give you my blessing, no matter what path you take or purpose you choose.

_...Even though I do not need it, thank you._

Now go, and may happiness follow you wherever you wander.

* * *

"Mr. Nagisa? Are you awake, sir? Your breakfast is ready." A young woman's voice called though the thick oak door.

But the just-awoken grey-haired boy on the king-sized rose bed paid it no heed, engrossed in the thoughts and questions that swirled through his head. _Who was speaking to me? And what did they mean by 'purpose I chose'? I have only one purpose, and that...is..._

"...What is my purpose?" The fact that he even had to ask that question filled him with cold terror. And for the life of him, he didn't know _why._

* * *

The first thing Ritsuko noticed upon awakening was the utterly confusing lack of mortal injuries._ Where am I…?...Wait, I remember. Gendo tossed me down here, and then I opened the door, and then…_

"Why…." Something very close sniffled, before breaking into unintelligible sobs.

Ritsuko looked up, first noticing the tear streaked face of Maya above her…and then the dim red wings floating behind her. _Oh god, what do I do? One wrong move and Maya'll probably tear me in half!_ Ritsuko thought frantically, hoping against hope that Maya would look away or fall asleep or SOMETHING so she could get away. _Okay, calm down. Let's think here, Ritsuko. You're smart, you can figure this out.-_

"I just-!" Ritsuko said, freezing in terror as Maya's head jerked up.

Within half a second, Maya had wrapped her arms securely around Ritsuko. "Oh thank god you're okay! I thought you were hurt...and I…I'm so glad you're okay, Sempai!" Maya wailed as Ritsuko struggled futilely in her grip.

"M…Maya…crushing…me…!" Ritsuko squeaked out, Maya's enthusiasm threatening to break her ribs.

The effect was immediate. Maya let go of Ritsuko like she had been scalded. "Oh god! I'm s-so sorry! I…I didn't mean to…" Maya stammered out, tears flowing down her face like a waterfall.

Maya's display of raw emotion was making Ritsuko feel profoundly uncomfortable. "Hey…I-it's okay. You just…didn't know your own strength, that's all!" Ritsuko said unevenly, completely unused to placating people. As uneven and fumbled as Ritsuko's platitude was, it's effect on Maya was pronounced.

Maya's tears stopped, and she looked up. Fear and hope were battling in her eyes as she stared at Ritsuko. "R-really…?" Maya looked almost unwilling to trust Ritsuko's show of goodwill. Her hands were fidgeting and her eyes were still brimming with tears. The wings on Maya's back were dimming and brightening in a really hard to look at display of demonic power.

_Wonder if those wings are an indicator of her mental state? _"Y-yeah! You just need a bit more practice with that…new strength of yours." Ritsuko fumbled, hoping to god that Maya wouldn't pick up on her indecision. "Then you'll be fine!" Ritsuko said brightly, forcing a smile as she looked at Maya. _Please buy it, please buy it, oh god please buy it!_

Maya's trembling arms were all the warning Ritsuko got before Maya tackled her. "**Sempaiiiii!**" Maya cried, throwing her arms around Ritsuko and burrowing into her shoulder. The wings on Maya's back were shining so brightly it hurt to look at them. Thankfully, Maya's grip was a little looser this time, giving Ritsuko the (much appreciated) ability to breathe.

"H-hey, it…it was nothing…" Ritsuko said, drawing her arms around Maya for an unsteady hug. Oddly enough, even though she wasn't much for close contact, it felt kind of…nice. Almost on instinct, Ritsuko closed her eyes. As did Maya.

The sound of a lift stopping broke the hug. Maya stood up, and placed herself in front of Ritsuko. With her face set in an angry glare, and her wings glowing dark red, she looked utterly terrifying to Ritsuko. The white lights above her only added to the..._Lights? ...But the only light in here was from the emergency lights...?_

The door opened, and Maya's glare was quickly replaced with a look of utter shock.

Standing in the doorway was the _last _person Maya or Ritsuko expected to see.

"…Ms-Ms. Ibuki? ...Why are you in my room?"

* * *

Gendo turned off the camera feed, a small smirk on his face.

"So, it appears your hypothesis was correct, commander." Dr. Ollette said, writing down what she had seen on a clipboard.

"It would not have mattered if it wasn't. This merely increases her usability. What progress have you made?"

"We are still working on why Ibuki exhibits no signs of destabilization, but significant longevity increases have been made with smaller doses. Unfortunately, the size of the dose seems to have a direct correlation with the power gained."

"Unimportant. Begin larger trials. See if combined doses are capable of delaying destabilization."

"Yes sir. What of Ibuki?"

"Release her for now. She has proven to be mostly controllable, and her talents can still be of use to me."

"I understand, sir. Should we open the trials to volunteers?" Dr. Ollette inquired, glancing at Gendo for any sign of disapproval.

"Not yet. Determine if Ibuki's stability can be replicated first."

"Yes sir." Dr. Ollette turned and left, leaving Gendo alone in the cavernous office. He called up the security tapes of Maya's rampages, grinning as he imagined turning such power loose on SEELE and its forces. _Not even their vaunted Mass-Production models will be able to stand up to an army of __**this**__ calibre._ He closed the tapes as a sudden thought struck him, and brought up the dossier of the Second Child, the wheels spinning in his mind. _Perhaps the Second will be more useful than I first thought._

* * *

**Omake:**

_**Mad scientists are the Best scientists 2**_

_**Or:**_

_**Can I really be the Main character? **_

Inside the main entrance, Mao, Dean of Evil Academy, was running back and forth in front of a kneeling Unit 01, laughing evilly and ranting as three people stared at him. Everyone else didn't care.

"**Giantrobot Giantrobot GIANT ROBOT!"**

"Er, shouldn't we try to calm him down?" Shinji Ikari said worriedly.

"**Shoulder Flails! No wait, Shoulder **_**Rockets**_**! No, Shoulder **_**Flail**_** Rockets! MUHWAHAHAHAHAHA!"**

"Eh, give him an hour and he'll lose interest." Deadpanned Beryl.

"**-And then a Giant flaming sword, combined with a rocket punch! And If it can't do that, I'LL UPGRADE IT!"**

Almaz watched as Mao continued to dash back and forth. "I…don't think that's gonna happen."

Raspberyl snorted. "Sure it will. Once he tries to use the thing, he'll probably fall flat on his face, give up, and go read comic books."

"I don't really think-"

"**And then we add LASERS!"**

Raspberyl waved her hand dismissively. "Just watch."

(One failed activation later.)

"What? What do you mean 'It doesn't work!' Grrrr….Useless piece of junk robot!" Mao started kicking Unit-01 as he ranted.

Raspberyl turned to Almaz. "See? Now watch, he's going to go sulk in his room, right about-"

Mao dashed up to the three of them. "HEY! Bondage kid! How do you make this thing work?"

"I don't know! I just feel morose and depressed and it works better!" Squeaked a very terrified Shinji Ikari.

"THAT DOESN'T HELP! Rrgh…I'm not morose or depressed…HEY! Get back in the Mech so I know the upgrades work!" Mao yelled.

"No! I don't want to!" Shinji yelled back.

"Do it!"

"No!"

"DO IT!"

"NO!"

"**DO IT, OR I'LL-"** Mao stopped as a thought struck him. Almaz and Raspberyl could almost see the light bulb turning on in his head."….Hang on…Hey, Beryl. Is that Asagi girl still here?"

"She said she was leaving tomorrow, Mao. Why?"

(One transition later)

"…So that about covers it. I need you to get in that mech and make it work, okay?" Finished Mao.

"But…if I do that…I'll remain a supporting character, and I'll never get my own game!" Asagi sniffled.

"Yes you will! Think about it: You're a cute girl piloting a giant robot In Evil Academy!" Almaz broke in, watching as Asagi regarded him with a mixture of curiosity and depression. " That's easily more than enough to get us our own TV show, and then, when it becomes a smash hit, they'll make a spin-off game starring you!" He watched as the wheels began to turn in Asagi's head. "It's a little time-consuming, sure, but it's bound to work!" Almaz said happily.

"You…you mean it?" Asagi looked up, a spark of hope in her eyes.

"Yes! My calculations are NEVER wrong! Now get in the mech!" Mao commanded.

"But it was my idea…"

Err…Okay…but…Can it match my outfit?" Asagi asked reluctantly.

Mao had already stopped paying attention. "Eh, what? Er, sure, whatever."

_**Neon Genesis Asagi:**_

_**Episode 0: Main character, here I come!**_


End file.
